


It's Lonely Here Without You

by kingsmanstories



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was away on a mission, which meant you was left to your own devices at home until he came back. You sat curled up in an armchair, reading, with Mr Pickle Jr. curled up onto your lap. 

You was a Kingsman agent yourself, and you knew the dangers of missions and every time Harry went away without you, your heart dropped with worry. The house was eerily quiet, and it always felt strange making meals for one. Merlin always kept you updated to keep your mind at ease when he was away, he also did this for Harry when you’re away without him.

Your phone buzzed against the wooden end table, and your face lit up when you saw a photo of you and Harry on your wedding day. You picked it up straight away, smiling, even though he couldn’t see you. “Hello, love.”

“How are you doing, darling?” he said. Harry hated being away from you as much as you hated being away from him. 

“I’m fine, Harry. I hope the mission is going well, Merlin said you should be finished in no time.” you replied and sipped at your tea, “It’s lonely here without you.”

Harry sighed over the phone, “I’ll be home soon, I promise. Tomorrow at the earliest, Friday at the latest. I have to go now, darling. I love you to the moon and back.” he said.

“I love you too, Harry, see you soon.” you reluctantly hung up the phone, putting it back down on the table with a small sigh of relief. He’ll be home soon, you thought, smiling to yourself.

The next day, there was a knock at the door and you’d never leaped out of your chair so quickly, hoping it would be your husband. Instead, you was faced with a glossy-eyed Merlin, smiling sympathetically. “Merlin, what’s-”

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” was all he could say.

Harry wasn’t coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was grey and clouds were looming over you as you stood in the church yard. The ceremony honouring Harry was beautiful, and anything he ever would have wanted it to be. For you, it was too soon. It wasn’t fair.

You stood in front of his headstone, tears trickling down your cheeks and down your neck. Merlin and Eggsy had left you to have some time alone for a moment, and you was grateful for them, you didn’t know where you would be without them by your side.

As you spoke, your voice was barely above a whisper and your voice cracked.

“It’s lonely here without you.”


End file.
